Hyperdimension Neptunia: Otherdimension's Curse
by Matsuta-sama
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a corrupted dimension. The End. NOT. There was a survivor of the dimension who escaped to the world of Gamindustri. Now said survivor has to deal with monsters, pudding-loving goddesses, and a bunch of girls trying to kill him for one reason or other. Of course there is more than that, but it wouldn't be a story if it was this easy, right?
1. Prologue

Complete and utter ruin spread around the land.

What was once a vibrant city was now total devastation, with ruined buildings scattered with no rhyme or reason.

In the center, a man wearing black knight armor was on one knee, being encircled by seven other beings, each with their own quirks. What was common about the seven, however, was that each gave off an eerie sense of evil.

"Ugh, I am not going down without a fight!" shouted the **Black Knight**.

"Really now, you should give up now. There's no chance of you succeeding," the **Nearly Nude Dude** smirked.

"How the hell did you even survive that damn long? Whatever, with this, it's our victory," growled the **Cunning Glasses Man**.

"Tch, I'll have to use my secret move then…" The **Black Knight** stood up and started to gather up his remaining energy, concentrating all of that into his hand.

"Watch out everyone! He's going to use a EXE Drive! Prepare yourself!" The **Gangly Man with a Loud Voice** shouted...with a loud voice. The seven took their battle stances.

" **[Variant Form: Dimensional Teleport** ]!" A portal opened under the **Black Knight** , making him fall. With a parting cry, he yelled, "Dammit, I'll come back and free you all from the darkness! Just you wait!"

On that parting note, he disappeared.

* * *

In another dimension…

"Is this enough Dogoos that the person wanted ?" **Pink Haired Airhead** asked **Girl with a Leafy Bow**.

"Almost. One escaped into the clearing over there. Let's defeat it and head home."

They walked to the clearing, with the Dogoo waiting ominously at the far end of the field.

"Hey, **Iffy** , do you see that shooting star over there?" **Pink Haired Airhead** pointed to a fast moving object in the sky.

 **Girl with a Leafy Bow** , now denoted as **Iffy** , replied "Yep. That reminds me of the first time you met **Nep**. You told me that she fell from Celestia, and made a huge hole in the ground when she hit it. Right **Compa**?"

"Yeppers! I hope we can have another adventure that like soon!" **Pink Haired Airhead** , now **Compa**.

"I hope so too, but not that quick." **Iffy** wryly smiled.

"Shooting star, I wish we can have another adventure just like the one with **Nep-Nep**." **Compa** closed her eyes and made a praying gesture.

After **Compa** was done praying, the two finally made it to the last Dogoo.

"I'll end this quick. **(La Delph-)** " Before **Iffy** could finish her chant, the Dogoo was stomped on by an enormous dragon claw. **Iffy** and **Compa** slowly looked up to see an Ancient Dragon.

" **Iffy** , this looks scary…" **Compa** murmured with a pale face.

"Don't worry **Compa** , we'll get out of this." **Iffy** reassured her shaking companion. "Let's both use our **[EXE Drives]** to defeat it."

"Roger! **[Bread Crumbs]**!" " **[Apocalypse Nova]!**

The Ancient Dragon was immediately pelted with lasers from **Compa's** syringe-created heart and **Iffy's** needles. To top it off, **Compa** kissed in its direction, resulting in a bigger laser blasting through. **Iffy** , however, had jumped extremely high up, and was falling toward the Ancient Dragon. She slammed it into the ground, creating dust everywhere, and hopped back to **Compa's** side.

"Did we get it?" **Compa** and **Iffy** were panting heavily, desperately hoping.

But to no avail.

"Roaaaaar!" The Ancient Dragon stomped the ground, then proceeded to breathe fire at the two. Somehow, they were knocked back into the outer edge of the clearing. **Compa** hit a tree, while **Iffy** skidded

"Ugh, is this our end?" **Iffy** muttered.

"Wait, do you see that? The shooting star is getting closer." **Compa** pointed at the shooting star again. Indeed, the shooting star was getting dangerously close. And it was heading straight for her!

"Damn, **Compa** , look out!" **Iffy** ran towards the nurse, grabbed her, and dove away from the shooting star. It missed by mere millimeters.

 _Booooom!_ The star made a massive explosion colliding with the ground. Smoke settled onto the plains.

However, the dragon paid no heed to the intrusion. It wanted the flesh of the two young girls who attacked it. It also sensed that the girls were injured from its flame breath and the comet's landing, so it took one giant step towards them, confident of its victory. Unknowingly, it also stepped on said shooting star that had happened on the battlefield.

 **Compa** buried her face into her companion's arms, while **Iffy** simply closed her eyes and waited.

However, what all three failed to realize was that the shooting star wasn't a shooting star.

It was a groggy knight that had flown through time and space in order to make it to another dimension. Said knight was not happy, as the knight had built a lot of stress up prior to its escape. What's more, the trip had not been pleasant, with the utter boredom it had to experience.

Thus, when an idiotic Ancient Dragon stomped on him, he wasn't having any of that.

"Raaaagh!" The Ancient Dragon looked down at the source of the voice, and saw that its entire foot had been sliced off. It backed off, but toppled down, crashing into the plains. Emerging from the smoke was a **Black Knight** , eyes glowing red.

"You sure have a lot of guts to be stomping on me. Let me return the favor." The dragon couldn't see it, but felt that the **Knight** was smiling darkly.

 **{Anger Bar: 100%}**

"Raaawwrr!" The Ancient Dragon attempted to intimidate the **Black Knight** , but he just started to walk towards the downed dragon.

" **(Summon: Greatsword)** ," a black greatsword with red, almost demonic, markings appeared in his two outstretched gauntlets, where it promptly dropped. Dragging the heavy sword across the ground, the **Black Knight** stared at the Ancient Dragon.

The Ancient Dragon shuddered, feeling what no monster should have: fear. Like a cornered rat, it flailed and blew fire, hoping in some way to dissuade the monster walking towards it.

But.

 **{Anger Bar: Exceed}**

 _Slice!_ The dragon's head flew into the night air before it, along with its body, began to disintegrate into data. Moving at speeds too fast for the mind to comprehend, the **Black Knight** had swiftly dashed above the body, then to the head and cut through in one massive stroke.

 **Iffy** witnessed the entire spectacle. **Compa** didn't see it due to her looking the other way, but she nonetheless heard it. They trembled in fear as the **Black Knight** stood, gazing at the remains.

 **{Anger Bar: 0%}**

The **Black Knight** suddenly collapsed, passing out and falling to the ground. Light started to envelop around the **Black Knight**. Armor disappeared slowly,starting from the hands, helm, and boots, ending at the chest. The sword also disappeared.

When the light faded, **Iffy** could make out the features. The **Black Knight** had long black hair. The height was comparable to **Lady Green Heart**. The face was a little girlish, with no blemishes. The entire build made the **Black Knight** seem like a tall, slender girl. Two armbands, one black and one red, were on her right hand, and she was wearing a red shirt with a loose black jacket and black jeans. The jacket had red symbols on the back that looked like different blades.

" **Compa** , you can look now. It's safe." **Iffy** nudged the nurse, who looked up from the embrace.

"Is that who saved us?" **Compa** pointed to the **Black Knight**.

"Yep. Let's take her with us. We need to help her, at least." **Iffy** walked over to the **Black Knight** and used her arms to carry her on her back.

"Let's go." **Iffy** started to walk to the direction of **Compa's** house. **Compa** looked up to the moon, muttering "I hope this will lead to a new adventure." Then she ran after her companion.


	2. The First Meeting

"Aaaaagh!" I shouted and sat straight up. I was sweating profusely, and when I wiped my forehead, it was slick. It was a terrible dream, and I'd rather not remember it.

"Where am I anyway? The last I remembered, I had just slaughtered an Ancient Dragon that was about to attack two girls: a **Pink Haired Airhead** and **Girl with a Leafy Bow**. Now, I just woke up on a pink bed in a pink bedroom. Looking under the blankets, I found that I was still wearing my clothes, albeit a bit dirty.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the **Pink Haired Airhead** ran in. "Are you O.K!?" She asked with a worried face.

"Oh yes, I'm alright. I should be asking you that question, since you were attacked by an Ancient Dragon."

"I'm fine, thank you!" She smiled, then she frowned and said, "Are you sure you should be up and about like that? You might've taken some injuries. Here, let me check your body."

I blushed. Having a beauty like her check me out would be bad in more ways than one. "I'm fine. I'm pretty sure my injuries have already healed, so you don't have to check me… what's your name?"

"Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Compa**! The other girl you saw is **Iffy**! What's your name?"

"My name is **Kizoku**. It's a pleasure to meet you."

" **Kiza-**... **Kiri** …. moe, it's too long to pronounce! How about I call you **Ki-kun**?" **Compa** asked.

"It's fine. Not a lot of people have been able to say my name anyway."

"Great! Now **Ki-kun** , take off your clothes." She said with a slightly sadistic face.

"Uhhhh…" I sweatdropped. "Is it alright if I don't…"

"No, it's not alright!" **Compa** said stubbornly. "Even though I look like this, I'm a certified nurse. I need to check to make sure there aren't any wounds on you from yesterday. Now...take off those clothes!"

Before I could react, she already tore off my jacket. And now she was reaching for my pants.

"Fine, I'll take it off. But don't say I didn't warn you." I sighed, then walked out of bed and took off my pants.

"Good! Now let me see…" **Compa** had closed her eyes in a triumphant manner, then kneeled, opened her eyes, and saw it.

Neither of us said a word.

Then **Compa** turned red and screamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a guy; I thought you were a girl." **Compa** apologized profusely.

"Don't worry about it. It was partly my fault for not telling you sooner. Anyways, you see there are no injuries right?" I waved her off.

"Yes, there aren't any. I don't like, but you can walk around. Just no extraneous activity, O.K?"

"Alright. Are we waiting for someone?" **Compa** and I were waiting in front of her house after the accident and checkup. I'd gotten my clothes back as well, but I could tell they needed a good wash after the Ancient Dragon incident.

"Yep. There she is! **Iffy**!" **Compa** waved at the **Girl with a Leafy Bow**. She waved back

" **Compa**!" The two met and hugged. "How's the guest you have? Is she alright?"

"Yep. He's right over there." **Compa** gestured to me. I bowed to **Iffy**.

"I heard from **Compa**. Thank you for carrying me over to her house." **Iffy** grew a little red and stuttered.

"N-n-n-no, it's no problem. It's the least I could do for you."

"Anyways, where are we headed to, **Iffy**?" **Compa** asked.

"That's right! Ahem." She regained her composure and coughed in her hand. Then she looked straight at me and asked, " As a member of the Guild, I am here to ask if you are interested in joining it."

The Guild, huh. It would certainly provide me with lots of information, as well as enough credits to survive here. It might possibly give me information about other dimensions. However…

"I'm sorry, but I will have to refuse." I declared.

 **Iffy** 's eyes went wide. Then she narrowed them and asked, "Do you have a reason for not accepting?"

"A lot, actually, but mainly...I have a place to return to. I need to find a way to get to that place, and the way there will most likely not use conventional means. Quite frankly, I don't have time to waste to get there."

"Oh! I'm sorry for making you mention such a personal reason! I'll make sure to tell them that…". She looked at me.

" **Kizoku** "

" **Kizoku** has declined the request." **Iffy** sighed. "What a shame. Not many of us can take down an Ancient Dragon alone. Well, I won't force you."

"O.K." An awkward silence prevailed. Then **Compa** , smiling, asked, "Do you have any other clothes **Ki-Kun**?"

I looked at my clothes. They weren't ruined, just a little caked with dirt, especially around the pants area. "No. Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

"Then it's settled. We're going to buy some new clothes for you." **Compa** clapped her hands together, as if the matter was settled.

"You don't have to. Having a place to stay for the night is enough for me." I tried to refuse, but she just pushed on anyway.

"No, no, no. You saved us, so we still need to repay you. Besides…" She giggled and looked at **Iffy** , who was lost in her own dreamland. "I think **Iffy** has some ideas for you."

I looked at her. She was muttering some dangerous words. "A Cloak of Darkness...Shadow Gauntlets...Maybe a Wanderer's Robe…"

"I think **Iffy** wants to dress you up." She sweatdropped.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll accept the reward. Lead the way…"

"Oh, my name is **IF,** but some of my other friends call me **Iffy**."

"Then, lead the way Miss **IF**."

* * *

"And here we are."

" **IF.** "

"Yes?"

"This is a weapons store."

"So?"

"I don't think they have any clothes at a weapons store."

Yes, like I have stated, we were currently in front of a store that sells weapons. We had passed through a bunch of streets, all technologically advanced. The signs were all electronic and completely virtual, and even though there was technology, there were still some trees and shrubs here and there. Of course, I had assumed there would have been a mall that sold clothes, but…

"Don't be silly. If you want combat-ready clothes, the weapons store is the best place to go." **IF** replied.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean Miss **Compa** got her clothes from a weapons store as well?" **IF** 's clothing I could believe, but **Compa** 's pink cardigan, plaid skirt, and circular fanny pack with a big pink C didn't really fit the bill.

"My grandpa left this for me!" She smiled.

"I see…" I sweatdropped. "Well, no point in standing around. Let's go in. Excuse us!"

I pushed through the door, **Compa** and **IF** behind me. An old man sitting at the counter said "Welcome! What can I do for you?"

"Hey. Do you have any clothes that can fit her?" **IF** pointed at me.

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell her that I was a guy, not a girl. I opened my mouth to correct her, but the old man beat me to it.

"You mean him right? I might be old, but I can tell that he ain't no woman." The old man grunted.

"Huh?" **IF** turned to me, surprised.

I grimaced. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, but I'm actually a guy."

 **IF** 's eyes narrowed. "Are you planning to lay your hands on any of us?"

Wow. So blunt. "Of course not."

"Hmm… Well, you don't look like you're lying, so I'll believe you for now. But if you make a move on any of us…" She brought out two knives and glared.

"You'll regret it." She finished.

I, however, stopped listening at "Well" and was checking out the clothing selection with **Compa**.

"I still like my clothes, so hopefully they have something similar to it."

"Sorry **Ki-kun** , I don't think any of the four nations have a design like it."

"Shame. Guess I'll check out the armor and weapons.

"Let me come along too!"

"Hey Miss **IF** , which of these armor sets would look good on me?" I turned to **IF** and asked her.

For some reason, her face was blushing, and there were some tears in her eyes. With a sigh, she guided us toward all the weapons and armor. Even though they were pretty well crafted, I still preferred my current clothing.

"Hey old man."

"Yeah?" He was reading a dirty magazine. Ignoring the two's red faces, I asked him "Can you repair my clothes?"

He put his magazine down and peered at me. Muttering a few words, he thought about it for a minute, and replied "Sorry, I don't have enough material to restore it to perfect condition. I can modify it a bit and make it to near perfect condition for you. Are you alright with that."

"I've got nothing to lose, so sure!"

"Great! Then…" The old man's eyes turned a little sinister. "Come into the dressing room and change into this."

He handed me some clothes and pushed me towards the dressing room.

In the dressing room, I unfurled the clothes and saw clothing clearly designed for females. There was a black top, short shorts, a couple of belts with a holster and sheath, and an oversized blue coat. Basically, it was **IF** 's clothing, but for a taller person.

 **{Anger Bar: 5%}**

I sighed. As I didn't want to walk around naked, I accepted my fate and just changed into them. My clothes were folded up and left on the tables right next to the dressing room.

I walked out of the dressing room towards the others. **IF** was browsing the shelves labeled _Consumables_ and **Compa** was still checking out the clothes. The old man was looking at me when I walked out.

"Wow. You like a girl, sonny. Keheheh." The old man chuckled.

"Shut up. When can I expect my clothes to be ready?"

"Give me a week or so. It'll be done by then."

"Got it. Hey Miss **IF** , Miss **Compa** , I'm ready to go."

"O.K~"

"Sure."

When they turned around, their faces turned a bit red. **IF** was the first to clear her throat before saying "You look...nice."

"I feel like my male heart is being wounded right now." I grumbled. "So, where are we going next?"

"Our oracle wanted to see you, so come with us." She went outside the door, **Compa** following her.

I sighed and said "How troublesome."

We walked out.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" I asked **IF**. We had been walking around for a while now, and I still had no clue where we were going.

She pointed. "Do you see that tower over there?"

"Yep."

"That's the Planeptune Basilicom."

 **Compa** joined in. "That's where our friends **Neptune** and **Nepgear** live!"

"I see. But isn't it a big place for three people to live in?"

She giggled and **IF** cut in. "The Basilicom is also there for people to worship the Goddesses. People work there, and if you want to go to another landmass, you need to get a permit from the Basilicom."

"Another landmass? There are more than one?"

Both of them looked shocked. "Do you really not know?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, since it'll take a while to get to the Basilicom, I'll teach you all you need to know."

It was a lot of talking, but in short, there were four nations: Leanbox, Lowee, Lastation, and Planeptune. Each of them had their own quirks. Leanbox, "The Land of Green Pastures," was an island nation that had a medieval futuristic setting. Lowee, "The Land of White Serenity," was a snowy region retaining its magic and fantasy theme. Lastation, "The Land of Black Regality," was an area that had a steampunk vibe to it. Planeptune, "Land of Purple Progress," is the most modern-looking of the four and, of course, is purple.

Those four nations had a Control Patron Unit, a CPU, which was something like a goddess for their nation. Each CPU does the paperwork for their nation, help develop technology, complete quests, and protect the nation. The nations, except for Leanbox, also have CPU Candidates, whom were basically the younger sisters of the CPU's. Planeptune and Lastation each had one, while Lowee had 2. Each nation also has an Oracle, who serves the CPU and takes their place when the CPU is not around.

"That sounds like a huge burden for a couple of people. Is it really alright?"

 **IF** laughed. "Don't worry, the Basilicom has workers that manage the nation, just on a lesser scale."

"We're here!" **Compa** announced. I looked away from **IF** to see the Basilicom in all its majestic glory.

...Honestly, describing it would be a huge pain, so I'll just say that it looks like a purple tower.

Moving in, we passed by many workers. Some were filing paperwork, others were on computers doing who knows what, and menacing guards were all around the place. I was too busy looking around the entire place to notice that...

"Hey! Who're you?" A guard was marching his way towards me.

"He's with us." **IF** and **Compa** were about to enter an elevator when they heard the guard start to interrogate me.

"Is that so? Then please go right on ahead ma'am." The guard excused himself, then went back to his post.

I went into the elevator, and **IF** pressed a button. The door closed behind me, and the elevator started to move.

"Hey Miss **IF** , Miss **Compa** …" I started.

"Hmmm?" **IF** was looking through her phone.

"What's wrong, **Ki-kun**?" **Compa** looked at me, a bit concerned.

"Was it me, or did the guard say 'ma'am,' not 'sir'?"

"No, he definitely said 'ma'am.'"

"I see." I could feel myself starting to get more depressed. "Ugh, this really sucks. Why do I have to look like a girl huh? Virtually everyone think I'm a girl, when I'm actually a guy. Should I cut my hair? Gain muscles? Haaaaa…"

As I fell onto the floor in a depressed manner (palms and knees on the floor, head facing down), **Compa** and **IF** were staring at me, **Compa** with a worried look, **IF** with a bemused expression.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors opened, and I looked up to see a **Tiny Fairy on a Tome** staring down at me.

"Welcome. I am **Histoire**. I am the one who told **IF** to accompany you here. Now…" She coughed. "What are you doing on the floor like that?"


	3. A Talk With a Tome

"So you're **Kizoku**. I have heard from **IF** why you declined to to be in our Guild, but I prefer to hear directly from your mouth."

 **Histoire** and I were in the living room sitting on couches that were facing each other. On the coffee table between us was two cups of tea brought out by **Compa**. I haven't touched mine yet, and **Histoire** was having trouble trying to sip her fairy-sized cup. **Compa** , after preparing the tea, had to go out to do her nurse work, while **IF** went back to the guild to teach some first-timers the ropes of Guild work.

"It's as I said, Miss **Histoire**. I need a way back home, and I don't have the time to do quests for the Guild."

"Well **Kizoku-san** , what if I told you that by taking quests, you might find a way back to your dimension." **Histoire** blew on her tea and sipped.

Narrowing my eyes, I leaned in closer and muttered "How do you know I'm from another dimension?"

"I'm sure you heard from **IF** that I'm an Oracle."

I nodded.

"Not only am I an Oracle, I am also the keeper of the world's knowledge. I had noticed that there was anomaly similar to the time our dimension, Hyperdimension, connected with another dimension, Ultradimension."

This was not good. If others knew about the fact that I am from another dimension, then they would probably want to visit that dimension. That route had to be avoided at all costs.

"I see. Well Miss **Histoire**." I tried to sharpen my gaze as I stared at **Histoire**.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this." I bowed my head. "Granted, I can't tell you the reason for it, but rest assured, it is a good one."

 **Histoire** sighed, closed her eyes, nodded. "I'm afraid of the threat you might pose to this land, and I can't access your records in my tome. However, **IF** and **Compa** seem to trust you, so I suppose I'll trust their judgement. I'll keep your secret safe."

"Thank you." I raised my head and smiled. **Histoire** did likewise.

"Well **Kiz-** " A loud thump in a room connected to sounded out. Out came a couple of voices.

"Nepu! My protag senses are tingling. I sense an event flag going on!" A high pitched girl's voice came out.

"Wait onee-chan! I'm still getting up…" This time, a girl's voice that was lower than the former's and more mature sounding came out.

"And now **Neptune** is here!" A **lilac short-haired girl** came running out of the room, slid all the way to the couches, and grabbed the couch **Histoire** was sitting on, lifting her face to look at mine while raising her thumbs up.

"Hello there, kind sir! What brings you here to our humble abode?"

"Well, I was talking to **Histoire** , and- WAIT WHAT!" I jumped out of my chair and shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa there buster. You didn't need to turn up the volume so fast." The **lilac short-haired girl** , **Neptune** I presume, covered her ears when she heard me shout. She uncovered them while looking at me a little weirdly.

"This is the first time someone thought I was a guy." Tears started to flow from my eyes as I looked up to the air.

"Well…" **Neptune** sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and stuck her tongue out in a cutesy manner. "You were too pretty to be a girl, so I knew you were a guy."

"..."

My heart broke at those words. With a subdued sigh, I returned back the the couch and sat down, feeling depressed. I started to drink the tea **Compa** left out.

"Wow. That's a complete 180 from how he was a couple seconds ago." **Neptune** sweatdropped.

"Onee-chan, **Histoire-san** , good morning!" A **lilac long-haired girl** walked out of a room. She turned towards me and asked "Who is this?"

"That's a good question. What's your name, kind sir?" **Neptune** asked me.

"...It's **Kizoku** …" I muttered. I was still unhappy about the fact that I was considered too pretty to be a girl.

"O.K then **Kizo**. Nice to meetcha!"

"Ehhhhh!" The **lilac long-haired girl** 's voice rang out in a loud voice. "You mean this pretty girl wearing a bigger version of **IF** 's clothes is a guy?"

She shuddered and started to back away from me. On the side, **Neptune** was laughing her ass off and **Histoire** looked like she had a headache, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"And who's this pipsqueak?" I pointed to the **lilac long-haired girl** and looked at **Histoire**.

"I suppose introductions are in order." **Histoire** coughed. " **Neptune** , **Nepgear** , this is **Kizoku-san**. **Kizoku-san** , the tall one is **Nepgear** , and the short one is **Neptune**. They're also sisters."

"I see. So Miss **Neptune** is the older one, Miss **Nepgear** the younger one, I presume."

"Wow." **Neptune** nodded. "That's the first time someone has gotten that correctly. I approve!"

"Incidentally, they're the CPU and CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Which reminds me…" **Histoire** 's gazed towards the two with a baleful eye. "You still need to do the paperwork, **Neptune**."

"Nepu! **Histoire** , I was planning to show **Kizo** around and use him as an excuse to slack off."

" **Kizo**? Is that me?" I wondered.

" **Neptune** …" I couldn't see **Histoire** 's face at this point, since she was facing **Neptune** directly, but her voice considerably darkened.

" **Nepgear** can show him around! You! Sit down and do your paperwork!" Histoire sounded like a mother ordering a kid around.

"I'd rather not."

"Ehhhh…Do I have to take this pervert around…" **Nepgear** said.

"Guh. Even though that might be true, it still hurts my heart, you know." I mumbled.

"Now!" **Histoire** 's dark voice was raised a couple of levels.

"Y-Yes!" **Nepgear** and **Neptune** 's voice cracked out. **Neptune** ran away to do her paperwork, while **Nepgear** bolted to the elevator. I sighed.

"Miss **Histoire** , do you mind if I answer your question later? It's a lot to take in."

"I do not mind. But do give me an answer soon. I don't know how long it'll take for you to get back home."

"Thanks. Well, I'll be leaving then." I started to walk towards the elevator.

"Oh yes. Kizoku-san, if you don't mind…" She closed her eyes and said. "Change your outfit. No offense, but it does make you look like a pervert if people realize you're a guy."

"Ugh. Please don't voice that out loud."

I entered the elevator and, with **Nepgear** , went to the bottom floor and headed out of the Basilicom.


	4. Prelude to a Battle

After **Nepgear** and I headed out of the Basilicom, we just wandered about Planeptune. It was kind of awkward, since she wasn't trying to start a conversation, and I wasn't that great at starting one myself.

This continued on for a while, after which I couldn't take it anymore.

" **Nepgear**."

"Y-Yes?"

She looked at me, a little frightened. I sighed and grabbed her shoulders, to which she squeaked.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pervert. These aren't my clothes; I was loaned them. I do not have a fetish for wearing girls' clothes." I'm pretty sure my face was becoming darker.

"Y-Y-Yes! Please let go of me!" She whimpered.

"Ah." Noticing the position we were in, I immediately let go of her. **Nepgear** , with a blushing face, turned away.

Ugh. Looks like this misunderstanding won't go away for a while. I decided to give up temporarily and try to actually find out what fun stuff Planeptune had in store.

"Hey Miss **Nepgear**. Can you show me around Planeptune? I'm really curious to see where the stores are." She turned back around to face me, but her face was still a bit red.

"O-O.K. But first you need to know where the Guild is. Is it alright if I show you there first?"

"Yeah. I wanna see where **IF** works too."

"You know IF?"

"Short, has a blue oversized jacket, 9 phones with a phone belt, and a tad too serious?

"Yes."

"I do know her. It'll be really interesting to see where she works."

"Then let's go."

* * *

"And this building is the Guild." We had walked a ways from the Basilicom, and just arrived at the Guild. On the way, there were numerous stores that **Nepgear** cheerfully pointed out. Even though it looks like she still believed I was a pervert, it looks like she could at least converse normally with me, seeing as that I know **IF**.

"Oh, is this where IF works. It looks pretty nice. Let's go in!" I walked inside, the automatic doors opening up.

"Ah, wait up!" **Nepgear** followed me through.

"Welcome." A receptionist greeted us warmly. "Ah, **Nepgear-san.** Are you back to complete some more quests? In that case there…"

"Sorry. I have to guide this person around." **Nepgear** pointed at me.

"Does she wish to join the Guild?"

"Sorry, I don't want to join right this instant. I'm just here to visit a friend. Do you know where Miss **IF** is?"

"Ah, **IF-san**? She's in the back. You're allowed to visit her as long as **Nepgear-san** is with you. Go through that door, and you'll see her."

"Ah, thank you." I waved my hand in thanks. The receptionist, looking a little confused, waved back.

Since I needed **Nepgear** to go in, I let her go first. She opened the door and I followed suit.

There, we saw **IF** lying on the couch, eyes closed and a dead expression on her face.

"U-Um, **Iffy**?" **Nepgear** moved in to take a closer look. I did as well. But we took a step back when we heard **IF** 's mumbling.

"The new kids are so troublesome. They can't fight, they can't handle paperwork, they can't even buy items. The latter two are fine, but I need them to fight. I wish **Ki** was here to show them how to fight. He did take out an Ancient Dragon after all…" Her voice trailed off, but she remained mumbling.

"Excuse us, Miss **IF**." I said out loud.

 **IF** 's eyes opened and gazed at us two in shock. In a fluster, she tried to stand up, but tripped and started to fall forward. I caught her so that it looked as if we were in a lover's embrace.

Understandably, **IF** 's face turned bright red as she stammered out "S-Sorry about that, **Ki**."

"It's alright. It's my fault for startling you." I let her go, and she stood up, not looking at my eyes.

"So **Iffy** , we came to visit you while you were working. Is this a bad time to come?" **Nepgear** sounded worried.

"No, it's alright. I finished teaching the recruits the ropes of Guild work." IF got over it quickly and replied.

"Well Miss **IF** , since it's near lunch time, mind if you come us to eat?"

"Sure. Actually, I was just about to head out. Guess I'll join you."

We exited the room to see everyone outside in a frenzy.

"Waah! What's going on!?" **Nepgear** seemed to have caught a bit of the panic.

"Hey! What's happening?" **IF** directed the question towards the receptionist who had welcomed us earlier.

" **IF-san**! It looks like a bunch of Fenrir Wolves just appeared in Virtua Forest!"

"What! They aren't supposed to spawn there! Is there anyone that can respond?"

"Everyone who can take them on are on other quests, so the only one who can respond is you!"

"I'll go, but it'll be hard going alone…" IF was looking pretty worried.

I sighed and said, "I'll help."

"I-If you're going, I'm going too!" **Nepgear** had an energetic face on.

"Wait, I can't have you come, **Ki**. **Gear** is fine, since she's a CPU Candidate, but you're not even a Guild member!" IF was trying to refute my joining, but I shushed her.

"Miss **IF** , you need help. I am here to give you help. You have no right to refuse. Besides, you saw my battle prowess. I can help."

"Ugh, fine." **IF** looked a bit frustrated, but nonetheless accepted my assistance.

"Now then." I turned towards the receptionist, who was looking confused about our banter. "Where exactly is Virtua Forest?"

* * *

"So this is Virtua Forest. Forgive me for saying so, but there are an awful lot of monsters around." **Nepgear** , **IF** , and I arrived at the place half an hour after we received the request to exterminate the Fenrir Wolves. I was leading with my arms behind my head, Nepgear was in the middle, and IF was in the back.

"Yep. This is a place for newbies to train, since the monsters here are usually weak." IF was cautiously looking around, making sure no monster was going to attack us.

"It's strange. I patrol around Planeptune, but I have never seen any signs of Fenrir Wolves." **Nepgear** wondered out loud.

"Well, I'm hungry, so let's get this over with quickly."

After an hour of searching there was still no Fenrir Wolf in sigh. This was beginning to irritate me, I still hadn't eaten for a while now.

 **{Anger Bar: 13%}**

" **IF** , how exactly did the Guild come upon this information?" I directed at her. She still had that cautious vibe around her, so she flinched a little before answering my question.

"There are designated non-combatants stationed around every location in every landmass. If something irregular happens, the Guild will know." **IF** answered.

"Hmmm... where is this non-combatant? Maybe that person will know where the Wolves are."

"Non-combatants leave the area if there is something irregular. The most they could offer would be a map marking where they last saw the irregularity."

"Alright, can you show me the map?"

"Sure."

She showed me the map on one of her phones. On it, the map located where our positions where at currently, as well as a huge circle where the Fenrir Wolves were last spotted. Analyzing it, I noticed something.

"Hey, **IF** …"

"Yeah?"

"We're in the clearing, where the Fenrir Wolves were last spotted right?"

"Yeah…"

"And did you notice that the forest has gone quiet for some reason?"

"!"

" **Nepgear**! Get back here. Now!"

"W-What!"

 **Nepgear** hadn't noticed our conversation, so I shouted at her so that she wouldn't get too far apart from us. The forest had gone eerily quiet, which was scary since we had been hearing insects and monster for the past hour or so.

Then I heard it.

"Growwwllll…" All around us, I could sense the bloodthirsty stares of monsters that were way more powerful than the fodder I saw previously. Then one jumped out of the trees and bushes into the clearing we were in.

"Howwll!" The Fenrir Wolf roared a great battle cry, and the air was filled with the howling of other wolves.

"...Hey IF, you said it was a wolf right?"

"Can't talk right now, getting ready for battle!" Looking over to her, I saw her get dual daggers out, as well as **Nepgear** somehow have a strange combination of sword and gun in her hands.

"This is important."

"What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure wolves aren't this size. Usually they're like a twelfth of the size."

"Ummm **Kizoku-san**?" **Nepgear** was addressing me, but her eyes were still on the Wolf. "I don't know where you live, but Wolves this size are pretty common. In fact, this is the normal size for Fenrir Wolves."

"Say what!" I was stunned. "That's huge!"

"Shut up! It's coming!" **IF** shouted at me. Looking at it, it was getting ready to pounce

"Damn." I muttered under my mouth. "I'm pretty sure a fight with an oversized wolf was not on today's itinerary."

I straightened my back, started to crack my knuckles and neck, and, with a loud shout, reached out with my hand and shouted " **(Summon: Lance)**!"

Once I said those words, an obsidian black lance with blood-red markings appeared in my hand. Swinging it around, I pointed it straight at the Fenrir Wolf and shouted "Come at me you oversized mutt!"


	5. Well This Didn't Take Too Long

"Raaagh!"

"Gyaaaa!"

" **(Demonic Inferno)**!"

We were currently fighting the Fenrir Wolf, and unfortunately, it had designated me as the biggest threat. Which meant running around the clearing and hoping that **IF** and **Nepgear** would land a hit or two to weaken it while it chased me around.

"Miss **IF**! Miss **Nepgear**! I hope you guys kill it soon!" I yelled.

"U-Um, I'm trying!" **Nepgear** was shooting her sword-gun hybrid.

"It's a lot harder than it looks! Couldn't you make it at least stand still?" **IF** was using her skills, as she said, it was harder to use them on a moving target.

"Alright! Once I get it to stop moving, use all of your skills on it!" I called out to them.

"Wait, what are you planning on doing!?" **IF** responded as she was preparing another skill.

Without warning, I turned around. The Fenrir Wolf wasn't expecting that, but kept running straight at me, teeth baring and eyes glowing.

"Take this!" I jumped straight at the Fenrir Wolf, lance in my right. The Fenrir Wolf stopped and opened its mouth, ready to swallow me whole. But…

" **(Demonic Inferno)**!" A fiery inferno spouted out from underneath the Fenrir Wolf, and it howled in pain. **Nepgear** took advantage of the distraction and started to slash at its legs. I, who was still in the air, took the opportunity to stab it straight in the head, and since the lance was heavy enough, pierced it through.

The monster started to disintegrate into particles, and then it was gone.

"Ugh, I'm going to feel that for days on end." I reached down to grab my lance that fell down to the clearing after it had disintegrated, and rubbed my back.

"What are you, an old man?" **IF** retorted.

"I guess. Miss **Nepgear** , how are you feeling?"

" **Iffy** , **Kizoku-san** …"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"There's a lot more Fenrir Wolves in the clearing…"

I sat up and looked around. Sure enough, the outsides of the clearing were packed with Fenrir Wolves, all snarling and drooling, ready to send us to their stomachs.

"Gear, I think you might need to transform." If was looking at them with a worried look.

"OK. Access!" Light started to surround **Nepgear**. Once it fully surrounded her, the light started to swirl, and numbers appeared in a ring around it. Then it dispersed, and **Nepgear** appeared, in swimsuit form. Her eyes changed colors and had a power symbol on it. There was glowing wings on her back, and her gun-sword changed into a sabre of sorts.

"Hey, wait a minute. That outfit is showing way more skin than mine. And you call me the pervert." I told **Nepgear**.

"I-I-I can't control this!" **Nepgear** blushed, covered herself and turned away.

"Well, whatever." I turned around to face the many wolves. "This is going to take forever to clean up."

"Don't worry. **Nepgear** is going to defeat all of them." **IF** responded.

"Wait, what? Is there a secret weapon she has?"

"Close. It's more like an ultimate ability. Just watch."

 **Nepgear** suddenly shouted out " **[Celestial Severance]**!" She dashed forward and started to slash at the Fenrir Wolves. With each slash, a Fenrir Wolf disappeared. After clearing out half of the wolves, they started to run away, but **Nepgear** mustered a bit of her strength and slashed straight through all of them. Behind her, purple explosions killed off the rest of the wolves.

"Wow. You really did clean out the bunch." I whistled, impressed at what she had just done.

"Thank you, **Kizoku-san**." Light started to surround her again, and she returned back to her normal form.

"If you can do something like this, does that mean your sister is more impressive than you?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha." **Nepgear** sweatdropped.

"To be blunt, **Nep** doesn't go out that much to fight monsters: she just stays at the Basilicom, eats pudding, and plays games. Right now, she's probably weaker than **Nepgear**." **IF** deadpanned.

"Is she really a goddess?"

"Let's go back to the Guild and report our progress." **IF** started to walk back.

"Sure. I want that food me and **Nepgear** saw while walking around."

"W-wait up!"

* * *

"...And that's that."

"I see. So **If-san** , **Nepgear-san** , and…"

" **Kizoku**."

" **Kizoku-san** cleared out the Fenrir Wolves."

We were back at the Guild, and reported what had happened in Virtua Forest. The receptionist was a bit surprised that we were back so quick, but she masked her emotions and dealt with the report.

She bowed at us and said "Thank you for taking on this emergency quest. For your reward, please hand over your Guild card, **IF-san**."

IF handed a card that had her picture and other information to the receptionist. She swiped it through a computer, and handed it back to **IF**.

"The total credits now on the card is 205000." **IF** looked shocked.

"I had 5000 credits before. So the quest gave us 200000 credits!?" Hearing that, **Nepgear** was dumbfounded as well.

"That's a lot for defeating some Fenrir Wolves."

"Is that so? I believe that the reward is well deserved. After all, not only did you defeat those enemies, you made sure that no Guild newcomer would die to those high level monsters." She gave a warm smile.

"Hey **Nepgear**. How much is 200000 credits?" I whispered.

"Uhh, it'll take you 10000 credits to buy a high quality sword."

"That's not really telling me anything."

 **Nepgear** sweatdropped. "It takes 1000 to go to a nice restaraunt."

"Really!? That's a huge reward!"

"I'm surprised at your standards of money." IF sweatdropped.

"Ahem." The reception coughed. "The money is not all. The Guild would also like to reward you…" She brought out a disk.

"A 1024 item storage drive." Now **IF** and **Nepgear** looked even more shocked.

"Aren't there a limited amount of those drives!? And you're giving one of them?"

"As I said before, this reward is well worth the task. Take it." The receptionist pressed it into **IF** 's arms.

"O-OK." **IF** looked a bit worried. I would be too, hearing that I had a rare item.

"Hey. If that's all, then let's go to the restaurant. I'm getting hungry." I have to set my priorities straight, after all.

"True. I'm getting hungry as well. Well, thank you!" **IF** headed out , with me and **Nepgear** in tow.

 **Hey all! If you haven't noticed yet, this is the author, THE KINGDOM (Don't ask, I want to change it so badly, but don't know how to)**

 **Anyway, this is the first author's note I've done for this series, so I really don't know what to say. I guess I'll just say thanks for reading thus far, and please, leave some reviews. I don't know if this story really needs some improvements or whatever, and it'd be nice to get some feedback. Also, releases will be inconsistent thanks to school. Sorry about that.**

 **TLDR: Thanks for reading, and feel free to review.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
